1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting an inflatable element such as, for example, an inflatable element adapted to form an inflatable side curtain in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been proposed previously to provide an inflatable element which, on inflation, forms a side curtain within a motor vehicle. Such a side curtain may be intended to provide protection for a driver or occupant of the vehicle in the event that a side impact should occur. An inflatable element of this type is shown, for example, in GB 2297950A.
An inflatable element of this type has an upper edge which is to be fixed to part of a car body, and which typically is to be fixed to part of a car body that is formed of sheet metal.
Various techniques are being used to mount the inflatable element to a car body, and the present invention relates to an improved arrangement for fixing an inflatable element in position.